


What are your pronouns?

by Slant



Series: The legion of face-punching [6]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Co-workers, Existentialism, Mad Social Science, diversity and inclusion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 08:39:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11376576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slant/pseuds/Slant
Summary: A non-sailor companion piece for chapter 10 of Sailor Void





	What are your pronouns?

**Author's Note:**

> A non-sailor companion piece for chapter 10 of Sailor Void

Diversity asks it with care and love, welcoming and supportive. Xe knows that for some poeple this will be the first time they have had a space to give their own answer, and for some it will be a how-to script for handling a situation that they have not thought of before. Both contributions are valuable to xem, but the driving force is that xe cares about your answers. Xe cares that they are yours, that they are personal and that sharing them is an act if trust.  
Xe will not stop asking after the first time you meet; your identity is the work of a lifetime and you will change and work out your truths as you grow, so their is always the chance that you will need this space again. 

The Vacuous Gesture asks it with indifference and jeir customary despair; your answers are meaningless, the question is Absurd. Whatever your answers, any value you find in being asked is a lie that you have told yourself.  
Jee doesn't assign value to your answer, but Jee won't assign value to anyone's answer, and sometimes that is better than anything you have ever known.  
It's sad, really.

Cranial Trauma asks with a metaphorical glance over his shoulder at Diversity, and some anxiety. Am I doing it right? Wouldn't it be easier to punch some thing's face instead? I hope I don't mess this up and cause non face-punching related injury. 

Hypermind doesn't ask. She's known for longer than you have; not just who you are, but how that relates to your understanding of the culture you live in (she is stunned by how limited your understanding is, but she feels that way about everyone). Besides, that data is confidential; you haven't said it can be shared with external entities. You don't know that it exists.


End file.
